


差不多得了

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Kudos: 10





	差不多得了

今天早些时候打算冲一发，于是习惯性登了网站，随缘刷新出一条刚上传的视频。  
本来会直接无视这种不满三分钟的homemade片子，但封面上1的大腿看起来很结实，就忍不住点进去了。

一开始是普通的床上正面位，卧室的照明有些暧昧，1扛着0的腿冲着他的屁股顶胯，操得没有特别用力，0的前面倒是一柱擎天。两个人身体都挺漂亮，皮肤都很白，尤其0连小腿也光溜溜的，大概是天生体毛偏少的类型。  
1不算壮，不过肩很宽胸挺厚，肋骨位置紧致的肌肉形状像是鲨鱼的腮，搭在0腿上的手非常漂亮。虽然没露脸，但直觉告诉我1应该不是虾男。0安静到让我怀疑了三秒他是不是醒着，但紧接着他就黏糊糊地哼哼出声，身体也细细发起抖，大概是被操到了最舒服的地方。他开口说了句什么，声音意外的低沉，相当动听，估计也是个帅哥。  
……搞笑呢，这两个人长什么样关我屁事。  
1放下0的腿，压到他身上搂着他亲。看不见他们的脸，但是舌吻的水声实在下流到有点过分，像是生怕别人不知道他们亲得有多投入。0亲着亲着两条腿缠上1的腰，他喘着气含含糊糊地讲话，这次勉强能听出来，在说：不要。  
“不要？”1的声音也很好听，是可以去当歌手的程度。1和0讲话的语气很甜，稍稍捞起0的腰撞0屁股的力道却猛地加大，结实的大腿肌肉紧绷，连带着屁股也凹出在使劲儿的性感线条。0的哼哼调门骤然拔高，和刚才说话的感觉完全不一样，听着有点可怜兮兮，但环在1腰上的腿夹得很紧，像是舍不得他把鸡巴拔出去似的，脚趾也蜷缩起来，享受得一目了然。  
还以为是在玩什么强奸play，结果好像只是0撒娇。这种欲迎还拒的俗套勾引1还真配合，掐着0的腰打桩狠劲儿之大，恨不得把蛋也塞进去。  
从来都不是很懂这种情趣，但眼前的两人这么玩居然不显得油腻做作，反而看着挺叫人兴奋的。无解。  
也不知是他俩中的哪一个拼的视频，转场转得超级潦草，观众这边正冲得渐入佳境呢，0的浪叫戛然而止，镜头一言不合切成1站着后入0的视角。  
这段的灯光更好一些，0光洁的圆屁股白得晃眼，1单手扶着他细得离谱的腰，将硬邦邦的鸡巴塞进微微开合的小洞，随着抽插的频率提高，0丰满的屁股肉也颤抖得越来越色情。不像刚才正面位时最初的温柔，1这次上来就操得很凶，喘息声又重又野，与此同时皮肉拍击的啪啪声也清晰入耳。看不到0有没有撑着什么，他跟要被日飞出去似的根本站不稳，向前扑的身体被1探手揽住往胯下压。1发力时的手臂肌肉形状太他妈有男人味，他要是愿意，大概能把手下软软嫩嫩的0捏哭。  
0很懂事地把腰最大限度塌下，重心不稳也撅着屁股努力往1的鸡巴方向蹭，两团肉被1紧实的小腹来回挤压，收敛的呻吟像是黏人的小狗呜呜叫唤，格外能煽动起情欲。反应比刚才那次积极，不知道是做得多了懂得要如何迎合，还只是单纯的喜欢被从后面干。  
突然有点不知道该羡慕谁，虽然平时看片子基本没太在意过0，但这个0又乖又淫荡的，好像真的有点可爱。  
画面在业余的剪辑操作下稍作停顿又开始动，估计是被剪掉了一段，还是同样的体位，但1干得没那么气势汹汹了，从他小臂的动作来看，他应该正在给0撸。又当摄影师又把0的前后都照顾到，挺体贴的，是个好男人。0被摸得很开心，叫得也没那么矜持了，嗯嗯啊啊着用湿漉漉的小穴吞吐他男人的大鸡巴，热情大方又带着些恰到好处的骚劲儿，他夹紧屁股射出来的时候我也进入冲刺阶段，具体不清楚是代入了谁在爽，总之冲得比平时快很多。  
…我别是有病吧……都怪你们啊臭情侣。  
视频有着类似「Sweet Sex」这样的无聊标题，没提这两个人的关系，tag也没标明是couple，但就是能肯定他俩一定在和对方谈恋爱。可能是因为sweet得自然且露骨，也可能是因为双方都硬得非常完美，甚至也许是因为这两个人自带所谓的“恋人间独特的氛围”。  
进度条马上要撑不住，镜头随着1俯下身抱住0的动作大幅度瞎摇晃，然后干脆黑了。远远地能模糊听到0软绵绵慢吞吞叫老公，1笑了声，鼻音性感得要死，视频结束之前最后那下动静，好像是他结结实实嘬了口0的不知道哪个部位，总之声音巨响亮。  
被操的时候不叫老公，射完才叫，那就是真的把1当老公了。真能发嗲，到底是有多爱他啊，难怪对方亲嘴的架势总带着点儿炫耀。  
你很得意啊？幼不幼稚，怎么会有这么好笑的傻屌情侣，笑得要死——操。  
这两人也没什么特别腻歪的互动，却就是让人感觉天经地义般的亲亲蜜蜜，真就又好笑又来气，这可比被直接骑脸秀恩爱还要憋屈。  
心里骂归骂，手老实地把视频链接加入收藏列表。毕竟这片子虽然方方面面都只能算中规中矩，却迷之好冲。关掉网站，明知瞎猜很没意思，但还是忍不住幻想那两个人的恩爱日常。突然地就非常空虚起来，是因为刚冲完还是有什么别的矫情理由，不得而知。

晚点再点链接，显示该视频已经被删除，本来就只传过这么一条视频的那个乱码账号也查无此号。  
估计是直接销号。算了，省得再被害得胡思乱想，挺好的。


End file.
